


John Dies At The End | Down With The Sickness [vid]

by meivocis



Category: John Dies at the End (2012), John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meivocis/pseuds/meivocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't choose the soy sauce. The soy sauce chooses you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Dies At The End | Down With The Sickness [vid]

  


**Music** : Down with the Sickness  
 **Artist** : Richard Cheese and Lounge Against the Machine

[LJ](http://infectedframe.livejournal.com/20962.html) | [Tumblr](http://infectedframe.tumblr.com/post/99920247976/vidder-meivocis-title-down-with-the-sickness)  



End file.
